


Not As Safe As You Thought

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, first fic, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is left alone at the bunker while Sam and Dean go on a hunt and is subsequently possessed by a demon while she's out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Safe As You Thought

Sam and Dean had left you alone. You padded through the bunker, searching through the volumes of ancient lore. You knew you were safe. When you had first moved in and they told you they weren't taking you on hunts you were pissed. How dare they leave you behind?! By now it had started to grow on you. The bunker always felt like a foreign place until you had time to search through it unperturbed.

Sam called every night when they got back to the motel room. He wanted to hear you were safe and happy before he went to bed. It was the last night before Sam and Dean were coming home and you decided to head to the grocery store to pick up some things before they returned. The next morning you were strolling through the aisles of the store looking for the ingredients you needed you felt someone's eyes on you. Turning quickly you saw that there was no one behind you and you chuckled internally at yourself. You were probably just being paranoid.

Gathering all of the items you needed in your cart, you checked out, and pushed the cart out out to the car you borrowed from the Men of Letter's garage. Before you could even open your trunk you felt hands grabbing the top of your arms. “Little Sammy should have learned his lesson about leaving girlfriends alone the first time.” You shuddered knowing that one of the tings the boys hunted was after you now. You weren't a hunter, just some college drop out with a love of ancient lore. There was no way you were going to be able to fight the thing off.

You knew what had happened to Jess. Sam had reluctantly opened up to you about it after a long night of drinking. You eyes widened when you realized you were probably next on the list of people the Winchesters would have to lie to rest. “Please, I'm not a hunter, I won't say anything…” Your voice broke.

The demon standing behind you just laughed. “I'm not going to kill you… Yet.” Before you knew what was happening the anti-possession charm you wore was being ripped from your neck and you saw the black smoke entering your mouth.

 

Sam and Dean were on their way back from hunting a tulpa in Wisconsin when Sam's phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, a smile instantly spreads across his face as he answered. “Hey babe.”

“Heeeey, how far out are you guys?” Your tone was embarrassed.

“About forty five minutes, why?” A soft chuckle answered his question. “[Y/N], what did you do?”

“Weeeeell, I maaay have locked myself out of the bunker… I kind of went to the store and left my key…” Sam's palm met his forehead in an exasperated motion.

“Seriously? This is, what, the fourth time you've done this?” There was no answer on the other side of the line. Dean's attention was now on Sam's phone call as he chased the never ending ribbon of road spread out in front of him.

“I think it's the fifth. I'll wait for you by the door, babe.” There was still a bit of entertainment coloring your voice.

“Okay, we'll be back soon.” Sam shut the phone and shook his head chuckling quietly.

“Did [Y/N] do what I think she did?” Dean's eyes were glancing between Sam's face and the road.

“Yeah, we'll have to let her back in with us when we get home.” It was Dean's turn to chuckle as the brothers sped off towards Lebanon, Kansas and the bunker they called home.

 

You were screaming. Pounding at the inside of your mind. You could see all the things that your body was doing and hear your voice telling Sam you were locked out but you couldn't do anything to stop it. You could hear the demon's unpleasant alto voice in your little prison that was your brain.

_“_ _It's okay, little one. Soon you'll forget you were ever your own person to begin with. Maybe I'll keep this meat suit for longer than to just kill the Winchesters.”_ You felt your hands running down your body and felt like you were going to be sick. _“I kind of like it, all curves and soft flesh.”_ Hoping that Sam would be able to tell the difference between you and this twisted creature occupying your body you resolved to wait for your boys so they could expel the abomination that inhabited you soon.

 

The demon chuckled as she watched Sam and Dean pull up to the bunker. Sam's smile was visible even from your perch inside your mind. Cursing internally, you watched him climb out of Baby and quickly make his way to your body. “You should really be more careful, [Y/N].” There was a teasing smirk plastered on his lips.

“I know, I know. I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached.” The giggle that left your lips was yours but it felt so wrong in your head. You watched as the demon wrapped your arms around Sam's shoulders. She was cackling and taunting you where no one else could hear. _“See that? He doesn't even know it's not you. Your man has no idea that it's me controlling his pretty little toy. That's all you are, you know? Sam Winchester's little slut.”_ You tried your best to ignore the demon's internal monologue. It was wrong. You knew in your heart that Sam loved you.

You had always wondered if it was possible to shut your mind's eyes and to your luck from this vantage point it was. If you tried hard enough you could block out watching what the hell spawn was doing with your body. This is how things continued for the next few hours. Unfortunately shutting out the outside world didn't shut her off in your head. _“Come on, pretty. Watch. Don't you want to see the man you love with his hands all over you? Don't you want to watch me run your pretty little fingers all over his body?”_ You couldn't ignore it any longer when you heard the guttural moan that escaped Sam's lips.

Your eyes snapped open and you were screaming at the sight that presented itself before them. You were on your knees in front of Sam's bed. He was sitting on the very edge with his jeans and boxers pulled down just passed his knees. You could feel the hand running through your hair now, taste his hard length in your mouth. You started fighting as hard as you could to take back control, all to no avail. The demon laughed harder in your mind at your attempts.

_“Fighting me is pointless, baby doll. I'll get what I want in the end.”_ You heard Sam's final moan as you felt his seed paint your throat. You wanted to shut your eyes again but it was a car crash and you couldn't look away. The horror that spread over Sam's face as he opened his eyes could only tell you that after the bitch finished him off she had flashed your eyes black.

“What the fuck!?” Sam was quickly ripping his pants up and reaching for Ruby's knife. The demon had you on your feet in a flash.

“Now now, Sammy. Would you really use that knife on your precious little toy here?” You felt the smirk pulling at the lips you had no control of. “She's screaming. She's fighting against me with everything she has in here.” The tap on the side of your head was taunting in and of itself. Why hadn't you just got the stupid tattoo, Sam had asked you to so many times.

You watched as the disgust on Sam's face melted away into a knowing smirk. You felt your body whip around before you could register what was happening. The demon inside you screamed from your mouth and looked down frantically. You saw Dean slap the demon cuffs on your wrists. It was your turn to gloat in your mind now. _“See, bitch. This is why you don't fuck with the Winchesters. I knew my boys would get rid of you for me. I knew they wouldn't let you ride me all over Hell and back.”_ The twisted beast was thrashing around attempting to find some way to have power again before she was exorcized back to the pit.

You could hear bits and pieces of the chant coming from Sam's savior of a mouth. “ _Ergo draco maledicte_ _et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._ ” You could feel the demon's pain as she fought against being returned to Hell. “ _Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_ _contremisce et effuge, invocato a_ _nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_ _quem inferi tremunt._ ” You were laughing as you felt the struggling creature lose her power and being pushed out of you. “ _Ergo draco maledicte_ _et omnis legio diabolica_ _adjuramus te._ ” Her screams were ringing through your ears as you heard Sam chant the last line of the exorcism. “ _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire_ _te rogamus, audi nos.”_ The black smoke was expelled from your mouth and your body slumped to the ground as you let the darkness wash over you, sheer exhaustion taking over.

 

Your body was stiff as you returned to the land of the living. You felt a familiar heat engulfing you. Sam's arms were wrapped around you as you opened your eyes slowly. The concern on his face eased slightly as his hazel eyes fell on your [Y/E/C] ones. Your voice was weak as you spoke softly. “Hi.” A small smile tugged at the corners of the younger Winchester's lips.

“Hi. How're you feeling?” Closing your eyes again you curled into his chest tighter.

“About like I was possessed.” Sam couldn't argue and a chuckle escaped him.

“Get some rest, baby. It's been a long day.” No more words were exchanged as you laid with the man you loved, the man that just saved you from being some demon's meat suit forever, the man that you couldn't live without.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr at leviathanslovedick.tumblr.com


End file.
